Blackest Night
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: Just a month after losing the first male slayer, the A-Team is leaderless and still mourning the loss of their friend. Meanwhile, two ancient vampires come to Sunnydale with deadly intent.
1. Prologue

**Blackest Night**

By Nikon The Vampire

**Author's note:**

This story is again based off the series The Chronicles of Angel written by nurjen08. To read this story you must have read the five proceeding it.

The Chronicles of Angel Book 1

The Chronicles of Angel Book 2

The Chronicles of Angel Book 3

The Chronicles of Angel Book 4

The Chronicles of Angel Book 5

**Summary: Just a month after losing the first male slayer, the A-Team is leaderless and still mourning the loss of their friend. Meanwhile, two ancient vampires come to Sunnydale with deadly intent.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

...me, me, me.

**MY INMORTAL - EVANESCENCE**

Dawn slowed her breathing. She could hear her own heart beat to a small rhythm. She was calm. Her senses were sharpening. She could hear the breeze outside. She sat crossed legged on the training mat in Buffy's mansion waiting. A long wooden staff lay in front of her. The fifteen-year-old brunette was barefoot wearing black sweat pants and a pink top.

Buffy looked at Dawn while she twirled her own wooden staff. The blonde vampire was dressed for a workout. The difference is she wore all black. Black top and black pants. Since Angel's death, Buffy had adopted a more somber look. The vampire circled Dawn slowly twirling her weapon. Buffy was swift as she pounced at the little girl.

Dawn opened her eyes the moment she felt Buffy's attack. She grabbed her own staff and blocked the vampire's initial blow. She pushed Buffy back and did a back roll in order to face her opponent. Buffy smiled at the speed Dawn had stood up. Not a slayer, but Dawn had speed.

"Remember," Buffy said. "Defense. Incapacitate. Wait for it". Buffy moved slower not showing her full speed and power. But enough to make Dawn sweat. Buffy placed well-aimed attacks, which Dawn blocked easily. Buffy noticed that Dawn walked backwards as Buffy pressured on. She also noticed Dawn was getting tired. Her knees buckled once or twice. Even though Buffy was not going full strength on Dawn. Dawn was still human and starting up. Her body could not take it.

Buffy was about to stop when she saw something in Dawn's eye. She saw fire, determination and will. Dawn had rage inside and she was holding it in. Buffy took a step back and nodded back at Dawn who was spent. The young girl fell to one knee. Dawn knew that Buffy was pushing her to her limits. _'One day,'_ Dawn thought _'I will take her.'_

Buffy grabbed a towel and handed it to Dawn. The vampire kneeled next to Dawn and moved her dark hair behind her ears. Buffy looked at Dawn's eyes. The training was over but fire and the rage was still there.

"Breathe," Buffy instructed and Dawn listened to Buffy's word and started to breathe. Indeed a mixture of emotions flowed through her mind while she fended off Buffy. The images of Angel and her mother. The images Angel beating the living crap out of Glory. Images of Angel jumping to his death. _'Why?'_ she thought to herself. _'Why did he have to die?'_ The question fueled her emotions. She cleaned herself up and grabbed both wooden staffs. She knew training was over and started putting the weapons away.

Buffy looked at her younger sister in law. The vampire hated the term. Dawn was her little sister now. She cared for her and tended to her needs. Dawn's fifteen birthday just passed. There was no celebration. No balloons. In less the three months Dawn had lost all her family. And she continued to live. Not as a key, but as a normal human teen girl. Buffy knew Dawn hated the idea. She just didn't know how much.

Both girls were silent as Dawn put away the weapons. Both felt an emptiness in the mansion. People came and went all day. But they knew there was a big hole inside. A big black hole. And it was also present in both girl's hearts. For a moment Buffy only stared at Dawn's back. Her little sister than turned and her eyes were red with tears. Dawn's tears tore on Buffy's own broken and dead heart.

"I miss them," Dawn said sobbing as she fell to her knees. Buffy ran towards her and kneeled besides her. Dawn sobbed on Buffy's shoulder. The vampire stroked her little sister's hair. Buffy's tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried hard to be strong for Dawn. But it was so difficult. The pain was suffocating. Slowly, Buffy picked Dawn up and carried her up the stairs. She entered Dawn's room in the mansion and placed the young girl on the bed. Dawn turned towards Buffy and saw tears in the vampire's eyes. "Does it get better?", Dawn asked. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Buffy closed her eyes. The memory of Angel asking her that same question burned her mind. She wanted to lie to Dawn right then and there. Slowly Buffy cleaned Dawn's tears and shook her head. Dawn hugged Buffy wept as Buffy slowly stroked her little sister's hair.

* * *

><p>Father Michael looked at the vampire sitting in front of him. Today they were in the last bench of the chapel. People were praying in front of them far from hearing distance.<p>

"I can't do this", Buffy said tearing up again. "I can't continue. There is too much pain."

Father Michael had and empathic but stern look.

"You must give it time Buffy," The holy man said. "Time heals all wounds."

"What do I do?" Buffy asked she wanted to know so the pain can go away.

"Endure," Father Michael said. "Endure for the sake of your own redemption. Giving up will only mean evil has truly won" Buffy looked down. She looked for words of comfort from Father Michael, and though he tried, he was failing.

"How can I continue with my life without him?" Buffy asked because it felt impossible to do so. He gave her a reason and was the only one who could see passed her demons, no one else will ever be able to do that like him.

"You are a champion Buffy", Father Michael said and Buffy scoffed to that. If she was a champion like the Powers that Be had said, Angel would be alive today. She shook the thought off and wiped a tear away. "You will find a way. And others will follow." Buffy nodded and realized the responsibility she had on her shoulders. She had a gloom look on her face.

"I know the pain is horrible," Father Michael said putting his hand on Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy looked at the priest and smiled a soft smile.

"I think horrible is still coming," The vampire said. "Right now it is worse." Than Buffy's face contorted to pain. "Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying." Buffy than started to sob. Father Michal just patted her shoulder for support. "It hurts so much." Buffy said while she wept.


	2. Ancient Vampires

CHAPTER 1 Ancient Vampires

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.  
>I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.<br>And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.  
>Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside.<p>

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Tune in and we can get the last call.  
>Our lives, our coal.<p>

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.  
>Our lives.<p>

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.  
>I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.<br>And rest, clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.  
>Clean your conscience, clear your thoughts with speyside.<p>

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Tune in and we can get the last call.  
>Our lives, our coal.<p>

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Sign up it's the picket line or the parade  
>Our lives.<p>

(I bled the) greed from my arm.  
>Won't they give it a rest now?<br>(give it a rest now now now now)

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Tune in and we can get the last call.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
>Our hearts littering the topsoil.<br>Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.

Bleed American – Jimmy Eat World

Bleed American blasted off the black Audi convertible that drove through the freeway. Its lights gloomed in the darkness as the vehicle took a right turn exiting the deserted highway. A green sign indicated that Sunnydale was nearby. The car swerved and reached a top hillside with a great view of the cursed town. It was a full moon and it's nightlight reflected upon the set of houses located at the bottom of the hill.

The car stopped and a vampire with his game face walked out. His face made it seemed as though he was turned when he was at least 25. But he was older. Much older. He walked with presence and sat on the hood of his car. His trench coat just flowed with the wind's commands. The creature of the night pulled out a box of cigarettes and pulled out one just as a caravan of cars and motorcycles parked behind him.

The vampire smiled at the increasing evil energy that surrounded the town. It was intoxicating. He turned around and saw around 30 vampires. All dressed in black. A tall vampire walked up to the first. He was at least six foot three, muscular and menacing. Unlike the first, he looked rugged. His clothes were military camouflaged pants and a black tight shirt that wrapped tight around his muscular torso. Both vampires embraced heart fully.

"I see you got my message." The first vampire said to the second and larger one. "And you brought company. You were never a loaner."

"The idea of a town built exclusively for us vampires intrigued me Richaldone." The muscular vampire said as he looked at the town. "The time of has come for the clan of Nemo to show it's worth." Rick eyed the group of vampires Nemo had brought with him.

They seemed warrior like. Not your typical run in the commentary vamps. All these were in Nemo's private army. They were trained to fight and kill for their master. They were vampires of legend. "What do you know about this…Sunnydale?" Nemo asked.

Rick looked back at the menacing vampire and then at the town. "Nothing much," Rick answered. "Dark mystical energy full of unimaginable power. Rumor has it a slayer guards this town as well."

"A slayer?" Nemo said with disdain. "I will break her like a twig."

"Actually," Rick said. "It is a he." Nemo turned towards his friend.

"A male slayer?" Nemo asked surprised. "That is unheard of."

"Quiet right," Rick said as he dragged his cigarette. "It is no longer our concern though. Close sources say he died a month ago."

"To bad," Nemo said turning back towards the town. "I would have loved to add a male slayer's head to my collection."

"I am quite sure," Rick said as dragging more of his cigarette. "There is a small anti demon force working to keep the town safe from creatures like… well… like us."

"No matter," Nemo said not even turning. "They will be no match for us." Rick smiled. He loved Nemo's over confidence. Where Nemo walked, destruction followed. Opponents rallied against him and failed miserably. He had plenty to brag about.

"Elizabeth the vampire roams this town." Rick added so there would be no surprises going in.

"What!" Nemo exclaimed turning towards his friend. "Impossible. She disappeared after the destruction of that village around 100 years ago." Elizabeth's reputation was legendary among vampires. Her deeds were known to all. Most vampires fear the mention of her name. She was crazy and beautiful. That made her so alluring and mystical.

"Rumor has it," Rick continued, but unsure if he should make Nemo mad. "She fights against us vampires now."

"HERACY!" Nemo exclaimed. He pounded his fist into his own hand and Rick laughed.

"I knew you would react that way." Rick replied with a twisted smile. The elegant vampire started walking towards the door of his car. "Don't worry. Elizabeth is just confused on the role she plays. I will talk to her and talk some reason. No one can resist my charm."

"If Elizabeth is being unnatural about her calling," Nemo said. "I am afraid I will have to intervene."

"Find a place in town," Rick said as he threw the butt of his cigarette and boarded his car. "If Sunnydale wants hell…"

"We will give them hell." Nemo concluded looking back at the town


	3. Days Gone By

Chapter 2 Days Gone By

You  
>You<p>

You are still a whisper on my lips  
>A feeling at my fingertips<br>That's pulling at my skin

You leave me when I'm at my worst  
>Feeling as if I've been cursed<br>Bitter cold within

Days go by and still I think of you  
>Days when I couldn't live my life without you<br>Days go by and still I think of you  
>Days when I couldn't live my life without you<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

You are still a whisper on my lips  
>A feeling at my fingertips<br>That's pulling at my skin

You leave me when I'm at my worst  
>Feeling as if I've been cursed<br>Bitter cold within

Days go by and still I think of you  
>Days when I couldn't live my life without you<br>Without you  
>Without you<p>

Days go by and still I think of you  
>Days when I couldn't live my life without you<br>Days go by and still I think of you  
>Days when I couldn't live my life without you<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Without you  
>Without you<br>Without you

**"Days Go By" - Dirty Vegas  
><strong>

It was early in the morning when Dawn came out of her room. Giles was in the counter reading a book. Doyle and Cordelia where in L.A. on a case along with Xander and Anya. This season only Oz and Willow remained of the A-Team. They were to hold the fort. At night, Buffy and Spike did the rounds keeping the cursed town safe. Different day same thing though. But the mansion was quiet and extra empty as it will always be missing some one.

Giles saw the young fifteen-year-old go pick up a box of cereal. She then headed to the fridge and picked a carton of milk. She poured some over a bowl of cereal and looked at Giles for the first time.

"Good morning." She said half-heartedly. Giles smiled at the greeting and replied. Very English, very proper. Ever since he took Angel under his wing, he could not help but also take part of Dawn's life. Dawn smiled a sad smiled as she left and jumped towards the couch in the living room. She was about to turn on the TV when she heard a loud knock on the front door.

Dawn turned towards the Watcher who had a surprised look on his face. He went to the door.

"Who is it?", Giles asked.

"Council Celia," A female voice replied. "Is this the Lerose residence?" Giles frowned and opened the door. In the doorway stood a young woman. She had to be at least twenty-five. She had black hair tied in a nice bun. Black framed glasses, pant suit and heels. She carried a black brief case.

"I am sorry," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. "You might be mistaken". Celia looked at a piece of paper in her hand and then at the house.

"Elizabeth Lerose?" She asked again. "Blonde girl, about five feet one?" Giles frowned at the description. Celia knew she had hit the mark. "Doesn't seem to age?" Celia whispered. Buffy walked down the stairs and looked at the door and she seemed shocked.

"Celia?" Buffy asked. Celia smiled as Buffy recognized her. She turned back towards the street and yelled.

"This is it! Mount the equipment!" She than entered the house. Celia looked around her surroundings as Buffy finished walking down the stairs. Three men in dark suits and dark glasses came in caring big cases and trunks. They carried it right into the living room. One of them apologized to Dawn as he scooted her off her couch position. The three men as in synchronized swimming started opening the cases and pulled out a black flat TV monitor. It was at least forty-two inches. Buffy was on Celia in a minute.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as her voice seemed worried and anxious.

"Cantilever Group's Business review." Celia said as if Buffy should have known this. "It has been ten years already."

Buffy looked confused for a minute and then she closed her eyes in realization of the truth. This was definitely not a good time. She turned towards Giles and Dawn who were now standing side by side waiting for an explanation.

"Every ten years," Buffy started. "The law firm that represents my company has orders to search for me and give me the lowdown on how the company is doing." Giles and Dawn looked at each other and then past Buffy to Celia who was barking orders to the three men.

"Why?" Dawn asked. "I mean you are dead." Buffy looked embarrassed but smiled a little bit too.

"On paper I am pretty much alive." Buffy said. "This law firm takes care of that. Making sure fake identities are in order. Money moving accordingly. A lot of boring details."

"Do you need privacy for this?" Giles asked.

"No, no," Buffy said walking closer to them. "You guys are family now. I don't keep secrets from you. You can stay if you want." The vampire than turned towards Celia who was the large monitor on. Giles and Dawn could see pie graphs, dollar signs and names like Cantilever Weapons and Medical research. Buffy turned back towards her friends. "It is kind of boring though."

And indeed it was. Dawn was falling asleep just listening to Celia talk about gains, ups and downs. It seemed like a really boring economy class. Something she was supposed to learn next fall when she started high school. Dawn yawned and closed her eyes silently falling asleep.

Giles on the other hand was surprised to see the magnitude of Buffy's financial empire. Companies of all different types of names and fields. Buffy even invested in energy. One of the biggest revenue generators of them all.

"In conclusion," Celia said trying to finish up. "The entire group has grown in 25%. Revenue is being redirected to buy stock from this struggling computer company. So now technology research will be part of The Group."

Buffy looked flustered from all the information that she was being thrown. She looked at papers and folders and guide Celia had given her.

"What is the name of that company?" She asked.

"Apple Inc.", Celia replied cheerfully. 'A fruit company?' Buffy thought but hey if it makes money then ok. "You got the stock at $30.00 a Share."

Buffy closed her books and looked at Giles who looked surprised. The vampire just shrugged.

"My mother always taught me to be careful with my finances." She said to the Watcher.

Celia pulled one last slide that showed several numbers. Giles looked at them and immediately saw what they were. They were 12 bank account numbers.

"How should I distribute the revenue on the accounts?" Celia asked. Buffy stood up and looked at Giles and Dawn than at her accounts.

"Create account number 13," Buffy said. "Place 1.7 in it. Redistribute everything else equally among the other accounts." Celia jotted down the instructions and snapped her fingers. The three men started unplugging the equipment and packing it. Celia walked up to Buffy.

"I am sorry for your loss." The attorney said sincerely. Buffy smiled a sad smile.

"I was wondering when I would see your human side." Buffy said.

"Always after business." Celia deadpanned as her men pulled out the equipment. "Bring in the last three boxes and leave." The lawyer ordered. Buffy and Giles turned and saw the men roll three cases in. Celia went to the first case and opened it. Inside where two dozen old books. They were really old. Giles gasped in surprise at the find. Not only were there books in the case, but scrolls. Giles gently picked one up. It seemed Egyptian. Giles looked at Buffy and grinned like a schoolboy on Christmas morning.

"It is from the fifth dynasty," He said. "2400 BC". Buffy looked at Giles and smiled. She then smiled at Celia. The lawyer had been thorough with Buffy's last request.

"Sorry I was late." Celia said. "The scribes needed to translate everything and put everything in new books. Writings go back 3000 BC."

"These belong in museums." Giles said as he put away the scroll.

"They are more use to us." Buffy said as the second crate was opened. The vampire pulled out a long broad sword. Inside were also a Japanese katana, some sais and other weapons that brought medieval death. She looked up as Celia pulled out from the last box a nice crossbow. Buffy frowned as she walked towards the weapon Celia held in her hands. It was a custom made Excalibur Matrix Crossbow.

Buffy had ordered it exclusively for Angel. Great for long distances. It had a custom scope installed ready to kill at a 100 yards. Buffy didn't know why she had it made. She knew Angel would die. She guessed it was hope against all hope. Buffy picked up the six-pound weapon and looked at the handle. It had A & B carved. But it was using Greek symbolism. She smiled a sad smile as she placed the new weapon in its box. But Dawn wanted to look at it a little further.

"Dawn," Buffy looked to the young teen. "Please, don't,"

"Wasn't going to touch it, just look at it." Dawn defended herself but she really did want to hold it that and all the other cool weapons that just came in.

Celia waved her men away and approached Giles and Buffy.

"The Order of the Old Ones has been doing research on Elizabeth," Celia said. Giles and Buffy looked puzzled with this piece of information as Celia continued. "Our sources say that two of them are coming to Sunnydale. And they bring no pleasant news."

"What is the Order of the Old Ones?" Giles asked Buffy and Celia.

"Old vampires," Buffy said grimly. "Old as time itself." Celia pointed at the books.

"You have the information on them." She said. "No more information is available."

"Thank you." Buffy said. The lawyer smiled and bid her farewell as Buffy closed the door.

"You know more than you let on." Giles said with a small smile. "I have a lot of questions."

"I know," Buffy replied. "Celia's firm is a family firm. Her family has been monitoring my whereabouts for the last two centuries. Celia just graduated law school. She is very talented according to her father."

"She knows you and Elizabeth?" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"The firm knows," Buffy replied. "They take care of the legal stuff like how to handle that I am vampire, finances, the Finn lawsuit, etc."

"And the equipment?" Giles asked.

"I asked for it last year," Buffy said sadly. "Looking for answers for Glory and other things. Guess it did not make it in time." Giles nodded sadly. He could see Buffy did everything in her power to save Angel. Fate just had a strange sense of irony.

"What about the Order of the Old Ones?" Giles asked changing the subject as they needed to unpack everything. "I have never heard of it."

"It is a vampire legend," Buffy said going to the books. "Vampires old as time. Together bring forth chaos and mayhem. I just heard the legend. I am not sure if they are a myth or not."

"What if they are real?" Giles asked. Buffy looked at the Watcher.

"Then we are in trouble." Buffy finished.

"Ah yes, because our lives can't be completed without a disaster." Giles grabbed some of the books and went to the study.

* * *

><p>Spike's boots splashed through the underground sewer. It was one of those days where he could not sleep. He had ran out of scotch and needed more to burn the feeling of rejection from his mind. He did not like the idea of being the rebound guy after Angel died. But if Buffy offered he would take it. He smiled at himself sadly. Buffy would never give him a chance. Not even in a million years. She just did not feel the same way. And he knew it. Spike reached the metal ladder he was looking for and started climbing up. He opened the latch and reached the basement of Willy's joint. He climbed up and started walking towards the bar.<p>

Willy's bar was half full. Demons of all sorts minding their own business. It was almost 3 pm and the sun was still out. The bar should fill up in no time. But the blonde hair vamp hated crowds. He sat on the stool and pulled out a wad of bills. That was nice of Buffy, he thought to himself. Paying him for his nightly patrols around the mansion. Willy walked up to Spike.

"What will it be?" Willy asked as he cleaned a mug.

"A glass of the usual neat." Spike said. "And full bottle."

"Hitting the drinks hard." Willy said as he poured a glass and placed the bottle in front of Spike.

"Yes," Spike answered as he gulped down the drink and stared blankly at the row of bottles. He just wanted to forget. That is all he wanted. Truth be told, he really wanted Buffy. But unless he can look and act like Angel, that was never going to happen.

Willy shrugged and continued tending his bar. He then heard a loud roar by the front door. He looked up and saw a group of dark vampires come in. A dark car roared behind them. Than the engine stopped. Spike looked at the newcomers and his eyes widened. The first one seemed to be as tall as house. Massive and muscular. Like a Linebacker from a College football team only leaner. The second one was just as tall as Angel wearing a suit. The last three seemed to be their lackeys. They had their vampire's game face on and looked around. Spike noted that the tall vampire and the vampire in the suit were in equal rank. They were whispering to each other. The vampire in the suit stepped up.

"I am Rick," The vampire said. "My friend is Nemo and we represent a small operation but there's a lot of potential for aggressive expansion." Spike rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time he's a vampire say this and it won't be the last.

"Who owns this bar?" Nemo bellowed. His voice brought shivers down Spike's spine, which hasn't happened in a while, so that caught Spike's attention. That vampire seemed different.

"I… I… I… am." Willy stammered behind the bar. Rick walked up to him with a big smile on his face.

"Hi," Rick said cheerfully. "May I see the books?" Willy put the glass down and slowly pulled a large book from the counter. He placed it on top and opened it. Rick flipped it over and started looking at the numbers. "You have a very profitable business here," Rick said quite amused.

"He is human," Nemo said in disgust walking up to the bar. His steps were heavy and with a lot of determination.

"So?" Rick said not taking his eyes of the book.

"It is not natural." Nemo said. In one swift move he extended his hand and grabbed Willy from his throat. The bartender turned pale in an instant as the blood stopped running to his brain. Nemo pulled the human from behind the bar. The patrons all stood up because of the commotion. As Spike got up _'Oh, crap,_' he thought to himself but maybe he could simmer all this down.

"Hey!" Spike called out but knew he might regret that in two seconds. Nemo turned towards Spike and measured him with his eyes. "We come here for the quiet," The blonde vampire said in his thick english accent. "Do you really have to kill the guy that serves the drinks?" Nemo expressionless looked at Spike. Willy gasped for air in his hands. Nemo than turned towards Rick who closed the book with a big smile. He nodded at Nemo. Nemo than turned towards Spike.

"The bar is under new management." Nemo said as he twisted Willy's neck. A sickening crack was heard. Nemo dumped the body on the floor and sat on one of the stools. Rick just smiled as one of his vampires jumped over the bar and started pouring drinks to the new patrons.

Spike frowned as he grabbed his bottle and walked out the bar, the same way he entered it.


	4. Leaderless

Chapter 3 Leaderless

"Nemo the Destroyer," Dawn read out loud. She, Giles and Buffy poured over the books hunting for clues on the identity of the old ones. The information was scattered all around, but they knew for sure they would find what they needed in the new information. "Nemo was turned into a vampire in the year 25 B.C. He was a roman commander that battled alongside Julius Caesar. He was branded unworthy of the Republic due to his brutal tactics on his opponents. He was banished from the roman forces. As a vampire he hunted down all that breathed." Dawn finished and looked up at Buffy and Giles.

Buffy and Giles looked at each other. The thought about a man being crazy before he was turned was a truly scary notion. But this wouldn't be the first time they've seen it. "So, it's going to be a long night?" Dawn asked after judging their faces.

The vampire and the Watcher read silently just as the front doors opened. In came Spike with a thick sheet over his body. Smoke came from his burning flesh as he dropped the sheet on the floor. Buffy frowned. Spike has strict orders not to enter the mansion unless there was an emergency. And he was obedient to the new rules until now.

"New players are in town," Spike said. Buffy stood up and looked at Giles who was already on the phone. Time to rally the troops.

"Vampires?" Buffy asked as she grabbed the phone.

"Yeah," Spike answered. "They mean business. They killed Willy." There was a silence in the room and Buffy frowned. Willy was an innocent bystander in the town of war. To kill him off just did not seem right. He was a reluctant informant of the A-Team. Buffy finished leaving the messages and walked to the training room and to the new weapons case and pulled out the long sword. She threw it to Spike. She than strapped the katana on her back. She looked at the case for a moment. She looked at Angel's crossbow as it hung there waiting for its wielder to claim it. This was a moment for Angel to be at her side. Right now he would be grabbing his crossbow making sure it was ready. He would be trying to get any more information before going into battle. He would look to Buffy with a small smile meaning he was ready and then he would head on out. He would be right at her side. And he was not. These were the moments where she felt the most alone. She looked at Giles.

"We are very shorthanded." Buffy said admitting to the truth.

"Indeed we are." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. Willow and Oz were rushing toward the mansion. But even with the witch and the werewolf, they were extremely outgunned and outnumbered.

"If these vampires are half of what the book say they are…" Buffy started.

"Sunnydale doesn't have a prayer," Dawn concluded.

Giles wanted to wait. He desperately wanted to wait before going off to battle. But waiting seemed just as crazy as to go gun ho upon these new vampires. It would be dark soon. And then havoc and destruction would follow. Giles grabbed a sword from the case just as Willow and Oz arrived.

"What is the plan?" Willow asked Giles and Buffy. To the witch, the authority in the room was reduced to the Watcher and the vampire. But one look at their faces told her they were frozen with uncertainty.

A few more seconds of silence. The A-Team for once felt lost. Leaderless. They're leader was dead, who picks up after him? Who can fill his shoes and make the difficult calls on a moments notice?

Buffy looked at all of them. In theory she is second in command which if power passes down she's in command now. They stared right back waiting for her to make the final call. She looked at Dawn who had the same fire in her eyes as in the morning. She did not want to put her at risk. Not now not ever. But this was the job. This is why they were still here. They're it, there was nobody else.

"Contact Xander and Anya," Buffy ordered to Giles. "Tell them to pack the case and drive back. Fill them in. If this gets out of control, they will have to form a second front."

Giles nodded and picked up the phone. "Spike and I will enter the bar," Buffy continued. "We make sure nothing comes out." Spiked nodded as he twirled his broad sword ready for some action. He was aching for it.

"Willow and Oz wait outside in the van." Buffy said. "You see something come out, take it out from a distance. Use magic if necessary."

"What about me?" Dawn asked. "I can help."

"Dawn…," Buffy started. The vampire looked at her younger sister and she knew Dawn was not going to sit this one out. She would either come with them or sneak out and follow along. Buffy sighed. "You and Giles stay with Willow and Oz. You are the second best in hand-to-hand combat. If the action gets to you, you protect Oz and Willow as you get away."

"I want to fight beside you." Dawn insisted.

"No!" Buffy said firmly. She looked sternly at Dawn. "You want in the business. You do as I say. No buts. No questions. Got it?" Buffy had to channel Angel on that one. She hoped that's what Angel would tell Dawn if he were here. Besides if he was here Buffy wouldn't be so nervous. Dawn gulped and nodded. She knew Buffy had this real flaring temper. She remembered Angel being afraid of Buffy when she was angry. So channeling Angel's words and her attitude Dawn listened. "Pack weapons and stakes," Buffy said. "Let us go hunt."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on the horizon. Oz's van parked a block away from Willy's bar. The Mustang purred right beside the van as the headlights went out on both vehicles. Buffy was driving the Mustang much to Spike's dismay but at least he was in the front seat. Buffy looked at Oz and nodded as the werewolf turned the engine off. Buffy and Spike got out and expected the surroundings as Buffy opened the truck getting the weapons out. The van had Oz at the wheel with Willow running shotgun. If they needed to escape there was a lot of maneuvering space on the street.<p>

Buffy turned her attention towards the bar and saw two vampires dressed in black at the entrance. She then turned her attention towards Dawn and Giles who were in the back of the van. Giles opened the back as Buffy looked in.

"Stay here," Buffy ordered. "Stay safe and don't die." Those were always great encouraging words.

Buffy and Spike started walking towards the bar. Spike felt a deep sickening feeling inside. Going in just like that was Buffy's style. She was good. He just doubted on how good she was. They were on the vampires in a few steps. The doormen looked at the new vampires with disgust.

"Members only." The evil vampire said blocking the door. Buffy smiled and pulled out her katana. The two vampires did not even have time as the anointed blade made contact with their necks. Their heads rolled off and both head and body turned to dust.

"Two down," Buffy said entering the bar.

"And more to go," Spike said following her in.

Inside Buffy and Spike stood side by side. The bar was full of vampires. All dressed in black. They were about 30 in total. Buffy noted a new vampire serving drinks behind the bar. At the end two vampires. One dressed in a suit had his face buried in a book. The larger one took notice of the newcomers as they entered the bar.

"Welcome," The big vampire said. "The new order starts today here in Sunnydale." Buffy stepped into the bar and all the vampires stood up and took a step back. It seemed as though they recognized her.

"This is my town," Buffy said as she looked around because this was her town now. "Get out or die." Some of the vampires had quiet laughs looking at the small blonde girl.

"Bold talk," The large vampire said as he stood up. Buffy was amazed at his size. He was like a small mountain. "You speak as though you are in charge. But deep down you know you are not."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked as she tightened the grip of her katana. She had to trust Spike to do the same. They had gotten into worst odds than this when they were The Fang Four. But the lives of the A-Team were at stake, Dawn's life.

"New order," The large vampire said. "My clan and I are moving in. Sunnydale seems like such a great place for vampires to live and feed of the insignificant human race."

"You are Nemo." Buffy said. Nemo looked surprised at the sound of his name. "I was told you were coming with bold ideas."

"And you are Elizabeth," The vampire in a suit said as he closed the book and turned his attention towards her for the first time. "And your bleached vampire here is Spike."

"You read on us," Buffy said pretending being amused. "How sweet."

"It is my job to get things done." The vampire said.

"Did not catch your name." Buffy said.

"Rick," Rick fired back calmly.

"Ok Ranger Rick and Nemo, if you do know about us then get out." Buffy stood her ground and Rick smiled as he walked around Nemo and put his hand on the big vampire's shoulder.

"Do you smell that my friend?" Nemo smiled evilly and looked directly at Buffy. "Slayer blood." He said. Buffy looked at both vampires confused. Could they smell Angel all over her? Rick caught on to Buffy's confusion and smiled.

"You don't know?" He said with a laugh. "Wow. Talk about the good guys being in the dark. That is why they always loose."

"Know what?" Buffy asked intrigued. "What are you talking about?" Rick smiled as he closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma.

"Hmm yes…" he murmured. "Fine blood indeed." He then turned towards Buffy. "You have no idea on the role you play. And for your ignorance… all that you hold dear will suffer tonight." The vampire walked back and leaned against the wall. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Buffy asked. This vampires knew more than they let on.

"Join us!" Nemo said.

"Why?" Buffy asked a bit confused too. "Your gang just does not fit my standards. Or my fashion sense."

"Joins us," Nemo said. "Or we make you join us."

It was all as in slow motion. Spike flipped his sword as one vampire made a move towards him. He twirled the sword and a head rolled away. The blonde vampire pulled a stake from his jacket and threw it a far side demon. The stake found its mark as the vampire turned to dust. Rick jumped over the bar and sat down waiting for the commotion to end. He pulled out a silver liquor bottle and started pouring some ingredients in them.

Nemo removed his jacked and exposed his muscles. He stretched ready to take on the two good vampires.

Buffy and Spike had two different fighting styles. And it showed as they disposed the threat. While Spike was blunt in force Buffy was like a ballet dancer. Moving like water avoiding blows and kicks. And with the katana she was just deadlier. The blade cut limbs through limbs as the vampire horde started turning to dust.

Nemo had just had about enough. These two vampires were making his clan look bad. He introduced himself into the melee. Buffy noticed the big guy come in. She twirled like a ballet dancer only to receive a kick in the mid-section. Buffy sailed through the air and through a wall that connected to the storage unit. Spike looked surprised as he saw Buffy be put out of commission with one kick. All the vampires stopped. Spike counted them. Only five remained. Plus Rick and Nemo. Spike had received some damage, nothing major.

Nemo measured Spike and smiled.

"Get Elizabeth," Nemo said to his remaining clan. The vampires obeyed heading towards the hole in the wall. Spike measured Nemo. This was going to hurt.

* * *

><p>Giles hung up the phone still not tech savvy with cellphones. "Xander and the rest are on their way," Giles said as he looked out the window of the van. "Nothing come out yet?" He asked.<p>

"Nothing," Oz replied. He then turned towards Willow who was focused looking at the entrance of the bar. "Can you feel them?" Oz asked.

"Yes," She said. "They are still there. The evil is diminishing. Meaning vampires are being dusted."

Dawn frowned at the news. She wanted some action.

"Guess they were not that good," Dawn said.

Just then she felt the van rock on its place. Oz looked panicked as he saw a vampire on the side of Willow's window. He pulled his crossbow out, but he felt he had no room. The van rocked again to his side.

"Vampires!" Giles exclaimed.

"They are trying to flip us over!" Willow said. She barely had time to finish the sentence. The van flipped. Oz felt his head smash against the glass and he was out. "Oz!" Willow exclaimed. She felt a fist smash into her face knocking her out cold.

Dawn was dazed but alert. The door of the van opened and four vampires looked down.

"Grab her," One said. The second one just flung inside. Giles groggy tried to step up, but was met with a swift kick to the head knocking him out.

Dawn tried to stand up, but her foot was trapped under the weight of one of the back seats of the van. She looked up just to see a fist crack with her face. Than Darkness.

* * *

><p>Spike spit out blood as he tried to stand up. His eyes were beginning to swell. Nemo had only hit him five times and it felt like he was being hit by steel. He looked towards where Buffy should be at the hole in the wall. He could only hear the action. The grunting and the dusting. He could feel his Sire was having a hard time dispatching her foes. Spike than turned his attention towards Nemo. He was not even sweating. He saw behind him Rick with his arms crossed across his chest sitting on top of the bar. Spike felt Nemo pick him up by the collar of his trench coat. Spike's feet dangled off the floor.<p>

"I considered the Fang Four somewhat of a legend," Nemo said. He smashed his head onto Spike's face. Blood erupted from the vampire's nose because of the savage blow. "You seem more like fatherless children." Nemo than lifted the bleached vampire and smashed him back first unto the floor. Spike grunted. Nemo than proceeded to start punching Spike's chest in. They were like heavy hammers pounding on Spike's chest. Nemo than grabbed Spike by his ankles and flung him towards the bar. Spike's body smashed right through the wooden bar.

"Well," Rick said as he inspected Spike's bloody face and body. "I guess I have to build this bar from the ground up."

Nemo grabbed with one hand Spike's skull lifting him of the floor. "If this is Sunnydale's best I am very disappointed." And with that he flung Spike against the glass bottles of the bar. Nemo picked up Spike's unconscious body and flung him right through the window of the bar.

Rick smiled at the damage his friend had done. He turned towards the hole in the wall and saw Buffy emerge wobbling a bit. She was dazed and covered in vampire dust. But seemed on the most part able to keep on fighting. She held tight to the katana and looked at the remaining vampires. Rick pulled out the metal liquor bottle. Almost time to put his plan into effect. Almost. No quiet.

"I have destroyed your blonde friend." Nemo said measuring Buffy. "Now it is your turn to die."

Buffy sprang into action. She moved faster than she had moved before. Swung her katana in deadly arcs. Nemo was surprised at her attacks. It had been a while since somebody had make him take a step back in defense. But to the master vampire, she was predictable. On her next attack Nemo grabbed her wrist and twisted painfully. Buffy gasped as she dropped her sword. She did not have time to react. Nemo was already in motion. He punched Buffy in the arm and then on her face sending her down.

Buffy fell with a thud. The blows were hard. Like steel. But with the Gem of Amara she could take that and more. She flipped up and fired a roundhouse kick. Her boot smashed into the side of Nemo's face. The big vampire staggered with the blow. Buffy continued firing rapid punched in his mid-section, chest and face. Nemo staggered back with the impacts. Finally Buffy jumped hitting Nemo with her knee right under his chin. Nemo fell back unto the floor.

Rick was surprised. For the first time in 2000 years he had seen Nemo on his back. Buffy was spent though. She had focused all her energy on the attack. She had used all her strength to put the big guy down. Her face fell when she saw Nemo just stand up and brush off her blows. He smiled.

"Very good young one," He said evilly as he stood upright. "Last chance for you to join us".

"Never." Buffy said in defiantly. Just than, four vampires came in through the door. They had Dawn in their grasp. Buffy turned and she felt her dead heart sink.

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Surrender now or the girl dies." Rick deadpanned. Buffy stood frozen as her mind raced. Where was everybody? Were they all dead? Had she lead them to death? Had she failed Angel? She could not ponder any longer. She felt Nemo turn her around from the shoulder and punch her on the face. Buffy fell to one knee but Nemo was relentless. He picked her up and punched her again. And again and again.

"Stop it!" Dawn exclaimed seeing the big vampire batter Buffy. "Stop hurting her!"

"Don't worry," Rick said standing up and walking towards Dawn. "She can take it." Rick caressed Dawn's cheek softly. "For now."

As in cue, Nemo pulled at Buffy's arm and took the Gem of Amara from her finger. Buffy gasped as she felt the protective powers of the gem removed. She felt Nemo pull her by her hair and smash her face unto the ground. Buffy spit out blood. Nemo then threw the gem at Rick who in turn placed it on Dawn's finger.

"It looks great on you." Rick said as he admired the gem on Dawn's hand. Nemo continued to batter Buffy. Rick walked behind the bar and pulled out a few chains. He tossed them towards Nemo. He started to chain Buffy up. Nemo stood her up. Her gorgeous face was bruised. Blood was coming out of her mouth. The huge vampire placed the chains around Buffy like a straitjacket and sat down beside her.

Rick looked at Buffy with an evil smile. "You will joins us Elizabeth." Rick said. "I wanted the easy way, but we can do it the hard way."

Buffy spit blood on Rick's face. Nemo fired a hard right unto Buffy's face. The blow almost knocked her head off. Nemo grabbed Buffy's face and opened her mouth. Rick pulled out his metal liquor bottle and started pouring the liquid into Buffy's throat.

"Stop it!" Dawn screamed. "Buffy… don't drink that… it's bad!"

Buffy tried to refocus because of the damage she received. She heard her sister's voice. She felt the liquid in her mouth. "Spit it out!" Buffy heard Dawn yell. The good vampire spitted the liquid right at Nemo's face. This only enraged him more and punched Buffy right in the mid-section. "Be a good dog," Nemo said as Buffy doubled over because of the blow.

Nemo than walked towards Dawn and slapped her across the face. Dawn grunted at the blow.

"Hey!" Rick exclaimed at the sudden violence towards Dawn. "Relax." Nemo fumed as he picked Buffy up again and opened her mouth. This time he closed her nose as well while Rick poured the remaining liquid. Nemo shut Buffy's mouth up and held her until she swallowed. Buffy started coughing as a familiar pain started forming in her belly.

"Argghh!" She screamed. "Oh no, no, no," Buffy closed her eyes in pain. "Angel," It came out as a whimper.

"What did you do to her?" Dawns questioned as Buffy grunted in pain.

"Just bringing out the true colors of your sister." Rick said. He than saw a flash in Buffy's eyes.

Dawn's face fell as well as her heart.

The female vampire lifted her head up and smiled at Dawn.

"Hello Dawnie," Elizabeth said evilly. "We finally meet."


	5. Dead Sister

**DEAD SISTER**

Dawn looked at Buffy`s complexion. She changed in a matter of seconds. Buffy was gone. Only Elizabeth remained. Dawn remembered in an instant all the damage Elizabeth had caused. All the pain. All the suffering. Some of the A-Team still feared to this day Buffy because of what she is under her soul.

Tears started pouring from Dawn´s eyes. These vampires had taken her only family. They had killed her sister. Buffy was truly dead.

"Why?" Dawn sobbed looking at Rick for an explanation.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Rick. She put a pouty face and stared into his lively face.

"Yes Ricky?" Elizabeth said. "Why bring me back?"

"It is unnatural for a vampire to be with a soul." Nemo piped in looking quiet proud of himself. "We have restored the true balance of evil."

"Well thank you for your help." Elizabeth said. She than turned her attention towards Dawn. The Brunette was sobbing quietly. She knew she was doomed. "Awwww," Elizabeth said. "Don`t cry Kiwi. I can make a great big sister."

"Shut up!" Dawn exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled an evil smile and stood up. The chains around her body limited her movements.

"Ok," Elizabeth said to Rick. "You can untie me now."

Rick smiled and pulled out a stake. Nemo grabbed Elizabeth from her neck and stood her still. Rick walked over towards Elizabeth and examined her.

"You are the great Elizabeth," Rick said knowingly. "If I remove the chains, you most likely will tear me apart the moment you get your hands on me."

"You are probably right." Elizabeth said smiling not fearing death. "And then I would kill this mountain beside me." Referring to Nemo at her side. Rick smiled and kissed Elizabeth`s cheek.

"I wouldn`t be a gentlemen if I did not do that myself." Saying this, Rick plunged the wood stake into Nemo`s heart. The wood found the mark on the undead being. Nemo staggered looking in surprise at Rick than at Elizabeth and than at Dawn. Dawn`s face said it all. Nemo fell unto his knees with the stake sticking out of his chest.

"You treacherous swine," Nemo gasped as he looked at Rick. "Why?" Rick shrugged unremorsefully.

"I only need one psycho vampire on my side." he said as Nemo looked on the floor and saw himself start turning to dust.

Rick turned his attention towards the vampires who had Dawn in custody. They looked perplexed as they saw one of their leaders turn to ash. Rick pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and handed it to one of the vampires. "You guys run the bar now." Rick said. "Change the name and call it Rick`s. Fix it up and keep it neat. Wait for my instructions."

Rich than grabbed Dawn`s arm and pulled out the Gem of Amara from her finger. He walked towards Elizabeth and slipped it on her finger. "Sunnydale is yours," He said to the evil vampire. Rick than turned towards his minions and nodded. The vampires released Dawn. The young girl was still in outer shock from what had happened. She didn't have time to process everything. She just felt Rick pulled her up to her feet and drag her out into the night.

The cool breeze hit Dawn like a slap in the face. The loss she had felt minutes before were gone in an instant. She saw Oz's van flipped over. She saw Giles and Willow pull Oz our of the wreckage. She turned and saw the four vampires release Elizabeth from her chains.

"Run!" Dawn yelled and Giles saw Dawn being carted off. "The bitch is back!" Dawn yelled and Giles' eyes widen. The dreaded sentence in an obvious code triggered his Watcher training. He helped Willow pick Oz up and run not turning back. Just as Angel had instructed. "Get in the car don't look back," He grabbed the two of them shoving them to the Mustang. The Watcher had to keep it together but how can he when the only person can defeat the bitch was dead?

* * *

><p><em>Exactly a year ago, after Angel and Buffy had defeated Alex Landry, the A-Team was gathered in the living room of the mansion. A new plan had been forming on Angel`s mind. He needed his team to be ready for anything. Even the unthinkable.<em>

_"Thank you all for coming," Angel said as he looked at his team. Buffy was at his side followed by Giles, Xander and Anya. Across from him was Doyle, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, Willow and Oz. "I wanted you all to be present before summer ended."_

_Everybody waited for Angel`s word. When he spoke everybody listened. "I wanted to talk about Elizabeth." Angel said. Everybody tensed up about that name. Including Buffy._

_Xander looked at the old vampire with an evil expression. Even though he had forgiven Buffy, Elizabeth still had her face. He hated her most of all. "I know that deep down, Elizabeth haunts our nightmares." Angel continued. "But with Giles I have formulated a plan that you all take to your graves if she is ever let loose."_

_Buffy looked at the floor. She did not like that plan. She hated it in fact. But it was Angel`s team. It was Angel`s choice. Angel looked at Buffy who dared not look at him._

_"You all promise me," He said. "You do everything you can to bring Buffy back. Meaning. You don`t dust her."_

_"Wait," Xander interrupted. "You want us to spare her life?"_

_"Yes," Angel said as he looked at everyone. "Facing her evil this summer I came to realize both the importance of Buffy on our side and the evil Elizabeth brings. Buffy brings more to the table. And I need you to promise me…you will help me keep it that way. Even if Elizabeth is unleashed."_

_"What do we do?" Willow asked. "I mean… I love Buffy and I want to help." Angel smiled at her friend and turned towards Giles. Giles pulled out from his jacket a small but shinny pieced of jewelry._

_"This is the Kelgor medallion," The Watcher said. "The only thing that can slow Elizabeth down in case we are busy generating the spell to restore Buffy`s soul."_

_"Who wears it?" Oz asked._

_"The strongest warrior on the group in that moment." Angel said. "If I am in L.A. or somewhere else, one of you must wear it and entertaining Elizabeth while Willow does the spell."_

_"We fortify the mansion," Giles said. "Bind it for protection. While Elizabeth is busy with one our guys outside."_

_"Are you sure we cannot be killed by her while we wear that thing?" Doyle asked._

_"Field tested." Angel said._

_"What about Dawn?" Cordelia asked. Angel's little sister was not in the room, but she was going to get informed about this._

_"I will train her." Angel said. "She will be ready."_

_"Angel," Xander said. "I know that it is good to be prepared, but if Buffy knows, won't Elizabeth know?" Angel turned towards his true love. She had not a say in this._

_"I want Elizabeth to know." Angel said. "I want her to know that I love Buffy and hate her. I want her to know that I and my team will do everything to get Buffy back."_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood up as the chains fell from her body. She smiled as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked at the four vampires who returned a blank stare. She continued smiling as she walked out the bar. She felt her body sore, but with the Gem of Amara in her hand she felt her power returning. She stepped outside the bar and heard a groan on the floor. She turned and saw Spike trying to get up. Elizabeth smiled a wicked smile as she picked up the blonde vampire by his trench coat.<p>

"Spikey boy," Elizabeth said. "Long time no see." Spike looked at what he thought was Buffy. His swollen eyes tried to adjust to his surroundings. His body was not cooperating. "You have been a very bad boy." Elizabeth scolded playfully as she slammed him against the wall. "But I will reserve you for later. Right now… I have other needs." Saying that, the evil vampire head butted Spike. The bleached vampire crumpled onto the ground.

Elizabeth started walking away feeling herself getting stronger. The A-Team was getting ready to put her soul back. She knew their plan. She knew their actions. She had the advantage. She needed to act fast in order to put an end to their scheme and seal Buffy's fate for good. She than saw a young couple strolling on the street. "Guess I can use a snack before bringing chaos and destruction." She said to herself as she walked towards the couple.

Only a small shriek was heard in the cool night. The animal pounced on its victims with no remorse, no pain, just savage killing instinct. Elizabeth wiped the blood of her lips and looked at the two corpses. She pouted. She arranged the bodies so that they looked as though they were still walking together holding hands. She than drew a smile on their faces with their own blood. "Adorable," Elizabeth said proud of herself looking at the sick scene. She than noticed the girl's name tag around her neck. Elizabeth examined it closely and saw she was a reporter from the local Sunnydale five news. Elizabeth grinned and started skipping away.

* * *

><p>Xander, Anya, Cordelia and Doyle arrived just as Giles and Willow brought Oz into the mansion. Oz was just banged up and groggy. But he was going to make it. As soon as all the team was in the house. Willow started her protection spell. It was almost 10 pm and Elizabeth was out there. It was going to be a long night.<p>

"Where is Dawn?", Xander asked after Giles had filled them in.

"She was taken," Giles said. "By the vampires."

"Do we know why?" Cordelia asked. Giles shook his head. Things were bad. They had lost their champion and they had lost Angel's little sister. Worst of all, Elizabeth is unleashed.

"Is the protective spell ready?" Giles asked.

"It is." Willow said. "Elizabeth is not getting in here."

"Great," Doyle said. "Now all we need is time to get Buffy's soul back."

"I am on it." Willow said as she took a long look at Oz. He was resting on the couch recovering. She than went to the hiding spot of the ingredients for the spell.

"Wait," Xander noted. "If Elizabeth is wearing the Gem of Amara, won't the spell be useless?" There was a long silence after that question. It was true. While Elizabeth wore the Gem she would be invincible.

"We need to get the Kelgor Medallion near her," Giles said. "Once we get it near her we work the spell while the gem is powerless."

"What about Dawn?" Doyle asked.

"We need to find her." Giles said. "I am sure these vampires have taken her for a reason."

"She is still alive," Willow said coming back with the ingredients. "I can feel her."

"Can you tell us where she is?" Doyle asked.

"I will have to focus." Willow said. "But I can give you a general idea." Giles frowned. He hated that Willow was too involved in magic. But in the state of things, it was their only choice. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. Giles looked at the number and was puzzled. He didn't know the number. "Hello?" He answered. The voice on the other side brought a chill down his spine.

"Hi dad," Elizabeth said mockingly. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you want?" Giles asked. The urgency of his voice got the A-Team all rallied up as they looked around wondering if she was watching them.

"I want you to put channel 5 news." Elizabeth said. "Now!" The evil vampire than hung up.

Giles walked over to the living room and turned on the news. He saw Elizabeth behind the news desk. The two night broadcasters were dead and drained in their seats. Elizabeth smiled at the camera.

"Sunnydale." Elizabeth purred. "This is Elizabeth. Somewhere in this cursed town a team of vampire and demon hunters hide. Their Slayer is dead. To all vampires, demons and humans. I want them dead. If you want to hunt them down. Go out and make yourself famous. If not, don't worry... I will get to you soon enough. If anyone tries to help this team in any way I will make it my personal hobby to torture you and the next generation of your family. As for the A-Team... Sit tight... or run... It makes no difference. You are mine." As soon as her threat was out. The screen went blank and so did everyone's face.

"Find Dawn," Giles said looking at Xander and Anya. "And get the medallion."

"We are going to have company soon aren't we?" Doyle asked looking at the windows.

"Find weapons and get ready." Giles ordered.


	6. Twisted History Lesson

**Twisted History Lesson**

Rick pulled on Dawn's arm through the dark alleys of Sunnydale. His grip was firm causing enough pain for her to stay in line. Dawn tried to struggle but the harder she tried to get away from the vampire, the pain got stronger.

"You bastard!" Dawn screamed at him with tears in her eyes. "You took everything for me!"

"That will always be subject to debate." Rick said as he took her into a dark alley.

"You took my only family!" Dawn continued, rage boiling over. She screamed and pulled hard. Rick felt a surge of strength from the teenager. Dawn flung Rick towards a nearby brick wall. The vampire's body encrusted itself on the hard surface. The concrete and brick cracked because of the force. Dawn was amazed at what she did, when a wave of dizziness came over her. She fell onto one knee. Rick looked at the brunette and smiled.

"Truly the sister of Angel." Rick said as he came out of the broken wall. Dawn looked surprised at Rick. "A lot of questions are going through your head." Rick continued. "What are you willing to do to get your sister back?"

"Anything." Dawn replied.

"Help me." Rick said. "And I will help you get Buffy's soul back."

"Why would I trust you?" Dawn asked. "You are responsible for removing her soul in the first place."

"Temporary distraction," Rick said walking in circles around Dawn. "In this story all that matters is what I want. All this charade is about me getting what I desire. Tonight is about me and me only."

"What do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Like you," Rick said crouching in front of Dawn. "I will do anything for my sister". Dawn was more confused than ever. "I have lost my sister," Rick continued standing up. "And you are the key to finding her." Dawn looked at Rick in his eyes as he pointed his pale finger at her. There was something different in them. They were not menacing. They were warm. They were lifelike. Than Dawn realized something as her eyes widened.

"You have a soul!" She exclaimed.

"That is only half the truth." Rick replied dryly as he pondered looking at the black sky

"What is the other?" Dawn asked getting more intrigued.

"I broke the slayer line first." Rick deadpanned. "I am the first male slayer."

Dawn's eyes widened as she at looked at the vampire in disbelief. "That is impossible." Dawn said. "Angel was the first to break the blood line."

"History lies sweetie." Rick said getting closer to Dawn. "I should know… I was there when it was written".

* * *

><p><strong>Rome 5 B.C.<strong>

_The roman battlefield looked like a wasteland of corpses. Bodies of roman and barbarian soldiers covered the countryside. The green hills were stained with the blood of men in battle. None had an idea of what caused so much death until it was too late. Death had reached the battlefield not in sword or spear form. But in fang form._

_A group of 10 vampires feasted on top of the hill. They were savage and uncivilized. They saw the battle. They saw the bloodshed. And they feasted on everything that moved. They fed on the dead not caring whether they breathed or not. Their fangs pierced the dead flesh. They sucked the warm corpses dry._

_A dark cool breeze was the only sound a human could hear. But vampire senses where more alert. They felt the presence. Than they heard the calm beating of two human hearts. They all stood up and looked upon the bottom of the hill. They saw two humans. In the dark night, their facial factions were unrecognizable. But they could tell. They were a man and a woman. Young and vibrant._

_Ricardous smiled as he saw his ten opponents. He than looked at his twin sister Victoria. A fierce determination on her face. The girl twirled her stake in her hand. She smiled back at her twin brother. "The one with less kills does the chores tomorrow", Victoria said as she sprinted up hill. Ricardous was having none of that. He pulled his sword out and ran after her._

_The vampires saw the fresh meat running up the hill. They all screamed a battle cry and started running down. The siblings moved with blunt force. Their weapons found their mark quickly. Soon, the small group of vampires were nothing but dust._

_"Did you keep count?" Ricardous asked his sister._

_Victoria just smiled and stretched. All of the sudden she gasped. Rick's eyes widened in horror seeing an arrow sticking out of his sister's shoulder. He turned his attention towards the origin and his face fell. Twenty vampires were at the bottom of the hill. They were led by the master vampire Ambrosianus._

_"You are hard to catch up to." The master vampire said. "It feels liked I have been hunting you for eternity."_

_Victoria pulled the arrow from her shoulder and nodded to Ricardous signaling she was ok. Ricardous nodded back and turned towards their enemy. "Want to finish this once and for all?" Ricardous asked._

_Ambrosianus smiled as his yellow eyes filled with hate and determination. "IT ENDS TONIGHT!" The gang of vampires started running up the hill just as Victoria stood up. Ricardous swung his sword and started decapitating, but the numbers game was soon a factor. Sure enough, the sibling slayers were kneeled on that battlefield. Their hands tied behind their back._

_Ambrosianus walked right up behind Victoria's back. "You two," The master vampire said as her caressed Victoria's cheek. Her brown wavy hair moved in accordance to the wind's command "You are full of pride. You think just because you are slayers, you are better than vampires"_

_"Leave her alone!" Ricardous yelled. _

_Ambrosianus smiled and evil smile. "If she were a vampire…" The vampire said. "Would you kill her?" The evil demon than bit into the female slayer's neck._

_"NOO!" Rick exclaimed. He felt part of himself start to die. He felt Victoria's life abandon her body. He than saw Ambrosianus slit his wrist and start feeding the dead female slayer. Tears were streaming down Ricardous cheeks. Hours seemed like minutes as all waited. Then, Victoria opened her eyes. Hew yellow evil eyes looked around. "You bastard!" Rick said to Ambrosianus._

_Ambrosianus smiled as he helped Victoria to her feet. "I am hungry," Victoria said._

_Ricardous could not take it anymore. In a feat of strength fueled by anger he stood up throwing his vampire captors away as if they were rag dolls. He moved as lightning towards his sister's boot, where a hidden stake always remained. He pulled out the weapon and encrusted the wood into Ambrosianus's heart. The master vampire's smile faded as he turned to ash. _

_Ricardous moved across the pack like the wind. The stake made it into its mark. But soon the adrenaline faded and 7 remaining vampires pinned him tight. His face was covered in ash as they took his stake and handed it to Victoria. Victoria looked at what was once his brother and smiled "You said you would protect me always." She reminded him. _

_"Yes," Ricardous said sadly._

_"You said we would be legend," Victoria said._

_"Yes," Ricardous answered._

_"You said vampires would fear us," Victoria said._

_"Yes," Ricardous said._

_Victoria smiled and looked at his brother in the eye. "We have eternity for that." She said evilly. She than staked the vampires holding his brother. Her moves were faster than he had ever seen her. Soon Ricardous whole body was covered in ash. His vampire sister than looked at him in the eyes. "We battle together." She said._

_"We die together." Ricardous concluded. Victoria smiled as she sunk her fangs into his brother's neck._

* * *

><p>"For two milleniums", Rick said to Dawn as caressed her pale cheek. "My sister and I have walked this cursed land. Hunting what we hate the most. We separate from time to time, but never loose touch."<p>

"Until now." Dawn concluded.

"Male slayers are born only when they share a gene with a twin sister." Rick said. "It happens every two thousand years. Your brother was the next batch before he died."

"But Angel was never a twin." Dawn said trying to make sense of the words she was hearing. "You are wrong."

"Search your past." Rick said knowingly. "Just because you don't know it, doesn't mean it never happened."

"But that does not explain why bring Elizabeth back." Dawn said and Rick smiled.

"I needed the A-Team busy." Rick said stepping back. He looked back at the black sky and pondered for a moment. "I have lost connection with my sister. For a hundred years I have searched for her. The only way I can re-establish the connection is for me to drink of the blood another set of twin slayers."

"But Angel is dead." Dawn said with her voice cracking a bit. The pains was so palpable.

"Yes," Rick answered knowingly, turning his attention back at Dawn. "But you remain. The blood that runs through your veins is Slayer blood. Angel's blood. It has the power I need to see my sister".

Dawn trembled at the notion. Those were Angel's last words. That is why he jumped instead of her. Because his blood was powerful enough to close the gates. It was her blood. She looked fearful at Rick who was now at her side moving her dark hair from her neck. She was petrified. "For your help," Rick said. "I will give you a gift." The old vampire bit into Dawn's neck. Dawn gasped as she felt the vampire's fangs pierce her skin. Dawn opened her eyes. She saw flashes of memory. She saw Angel, Faith and Kendra. She saw other slayers of past, present and future. She saw girls of all ages. She saw vampires and demons. She saw Buffy. She saw Elizabeth. She felt her knees buckle as the vampire sucked the blood from her veins. She felt time slow down as the world turned around her. She felt tired. She felt as if all the month's tensions was being liberated. _Was this what Angel talked about?_ Dawn thought to herself. _Being free from the pain of this world._

As the feeling of dread were filling her mind, she suddenly felt her hear rate accelerate. She felt it start pumping blood more violently. She felt the strength that had abandoned her return ten fold. She screamed and flung her legs propelling the vampire away from her. Rick flew through the air. The vampire's body smashed agaisnts the wall braking the concrete. Dawn sat up and grabbed her neck trying to stop the bleeding. She closed her eyes trying to adjust to new light. The light hurt. She heard the noise of the bugs as they crawled around the ground. She felt her senses sharper. More intense.

"What did you do to me?", Dawn asked with panic in her voice.

Rick chuckled a bit as he wiped the dust accumulated in his suit. He pulled out a handkerchief and threw it at Dawn. Instinctively, Dawn's hand caught the cloth and placed it on her neck to stop the bleeding. The vampire wiped his teeth and composed himself. "I handed you power", Rick said as he looked at Dawn knowingly. "It is a small fraction of my slayer / vampire power. With it, you will be able to stop Elizabeth"

Dawn stood up. She did not feel weak. She felt something strange running through her veins. As if something dark was alive inside her. She felt strong. She felt agile. She felt like a slayer. "Am I a slayer?", she asked fearing somewhat the answer.

Rick smiled as he walked past her. "Nope", he replied as he walked away. "Consider this as a small power loan. The effects will wear off in a week or so"

"Where are you going?", Dawn asked as he saw the weird vampire walk away.

"To find my sister", Rick replied. "All this is just for me to find my sister"

Dawn was surprised. _That's it?_ Dawn thought to herself. _Why not just do that in the first place instead of going to all the theatrics. Seemed like he jumped through a lot of hoops to do get some blood. Vampires are strange. _"Wait," Dawn said as he started to run after him. She closed her eyes and a flash of memories passed through her mind. "What is happening to me? What am I seeing?"

"A handful of memories and visions," Rick said. "Well… 2000 years of memories to be exact. It is a thing that happens when slayers that have been turned to vampires bite their kind."

"But you said I am not a slayer." Dawn said and Rick shrugged as he continued to walk away.

"You have Angel's blood. Something has got to stick." The vampire said without turning around.

"Stop," Dawn yelled. "Help me with Elizabeth." Rick stopped and turned to the teen.

"Face your fear Dawn." Rick said with a big smile on his face. "Conquer your fear and you will conquer death." The vampire said as he continued walking away.


	7. Sister Vs Sister

**SISTER VS SISTER**

It was a monday, when my lover told me,  
>"never pay the reaper with love only."<br>What could i say to you, except, "i love you."  
>And "i'd give my life for yours."<p>

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
>I know we are... we are the lucky ones.<br>I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.

The first time we made love, i... i wasn't sober.  
>(and you told me you loved me over and over!)<br>How could i ever love another, when i miss you every day...

Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
>(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)<br>How could i ever get over you, when i'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
>I know we are... we are the lucky ones.<br>I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
>I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.<p>

My dear, It's time to say i thank god for you.  
>I thank god for you in each and every single way.<br>And, i know... i know.. i know.. i know...

It's time to let you know. time to let you know.  
>Time to let you know. time to sit here and say...<p>

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
>I know we are... we are the lucky ones.<br>I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
>I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.<br>We are the lucky ones, dear...

**LUCKY - BIF NAKED**

Elizabeth walked with purpose towards her mansion. Her Katana was strapped on her back. Behind her walked with half a dozen demons and vampires that had heard her call. She was pissed. Humans lived in her house. The stench of humanity reeked all over her. She felt disgusted. But that would be soon fixed. She would bathe in The A-Team's blood. And the stench will be gone. As the vampire leader walked she passed a closed hardware store. She stopped and looked inside the window.

"Oooooh," Elizabeth said looking at all the sharp and blunt tools. "All shinny and new."

As if ordered, a large bald and pink-headed daemon smashed the window. The small army entered while Elizabeth waited. The bald demon came out and handed Elizabeth a sledgehammer. He grunted and growled at her while he handed the tool.

Elizabeth looked at it and smiled. "Blunt, hard and bone braking," The vampire said. "I can go with this all night."

* * *

><p>Giles kept looking at the window. It was 11.30 PM and no sign of Xander and Anya. If they did come in, they would have to come through the back entrance. He looked at the front entrance and saw Doyle and Cordelia keeping the look out. Both had long sword in hand. It was not enough if they were attacked now. Willow was upstairs taking care of Oz and waiting for the signal that the Gem of Amara was neutralized.<p>

Giles kept looking out the window when he suddenly saw a flash of light. Xander was returning with Anya and Dawn was with him. The watcher felt a wash of relief run over him.

"Glad you didn't close the doors on us." Xander said as he reached the back entrance. Giles hugged Dawn glad to see her.

"Are you alright?" He asked checking her out.

"Just a bit scratched." Dawn said showing her neck wound. "But I'll live." She pulled out from her neck a shiny object. "Found the medallion," The little girl said. "We can stop Elizabeth now."

Giles frowned as he saw the bite marks on Dawn's neck. She looked healthy. She did not have the symptoms of a human that had been drained.

"What happened?" Giles asked forgetting about the medallion for a minute. Dawn waved him off. "

I will explain later." The brunette said. "We must get Buffy back."

"The baddies are going to be here any minute." Anya said. "I think we should care of our lives before anything else."

Dawn ignored the ex-demon and looked at Xander. She had been filled in on the way over. The A-Team had giant bull's-eye painted on their backs. And they needed to wash it away.

"Xander," Dawn ordered. "Block the back entrance. Whatever tries to come in block it or put it down." Xander looked amazed at the little brunette. But something in her eyes just told him to get things done. He closed the door behind it and started moving furniture to block it. Dawn turned towards Anya and Giles. "Help guard the front. Anything comes in you kill it. Aim for the head or heart. They are bound to die like that."

Giles and Anya looked amazed. Was this the same Dawn. What had happened to her? Giles knew to focus and shake it off but it was like for a moment a very brief moment Angel was speaking, he was giving the orders, leading and the sense calmness in the mist of terror was felt. It was only for a moment.

Dawn walked to the weapons cabinet and pulled out two short knives. She put them inside her back pockets. She strapped a short sword on her back and pulled out three battle-axes. She handed an axe to Giles and Anya as she walked towards the front door. She stood next to Doyle who had not stopped looking out the door. Doyle frowned. He could feel the evil energy approaching. Slowly but steadily making its way towards the mansion. They were close now. Very close.

"Can you tell how close they are?", Dawn asked.

"One hundred yards, plus or minus one." Doyle said instinctively. His demon part was now showing. "And they are not stopping."

"Tell Willow to start the spell." Dawn said as she opened the door.

"Dawn!" Giles exclaimed running towards the door. But Doyle stopped him.

"She knows what she is doing." Doyle said holding the Watcher down. That still didn't comfort the Watcher though. He failed to keep Angel alive so he wasn't going to let Dawn die either.

Dawn walked towards the pack of demons. She felt a rush of adrenaline and she did not know where it was coming from. She could feel her heart pumping. She could hear it thumping in her ears. She than saw them. A pack of six demons all armed walking towards her. But no sight of Elizabeth. She felt her heart stop as the small horde came to a halt.

This was it. Dawn tightened her grip on her axe and ran towards the pack of demons. The first one was a six-foot large pink demon. He growled at her as the small brunette ran towards them. The demon pack stood their ground as the young girl ran. As she neared the demons Dawn slid on the ground. She felt the grass start to stain her dark jeans. But she did not care as she flung her axe and incrusted it into the demon's skull. She slid right between the demon's legs and pulled out the small knives from her back. She placed her hands on the grass and catapulted her body to a standing position. She stuck the blades in the necks of two demons standing beside her.

As both demons fell lifelessly, she pulled her sword and swung 180 degrees above her head. Two heads fell down. She looked in front just to see a kick land on her chest. Dawn fell back and still clutching her short sword. She rolled her body and stood back up not taking into consideration the burning sensation on her chest. She saw three demons remaining.

The first two demons launched themselves at her. She put her sword down and pulled the small knives from the dead demons' necks. She jumped just as the two beasts reached her. She stuck the knives on top of their heads. Both fell down.

Dawn grabbed her sword and ran towards the last demon that had a terrified expression on his face. Dawn rammed her sword into the demon's mid-section and twisted the blade. The demons screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Dawn yelled. The demon grunted in pain. But kept is mouth shut. Dawn twisted the blade. The pain was excruciating. The blade had gone right through the demon's spine. He was not getting up again. "I will kill you quickly if you tell me where she is." Dawn said.

The demon closed his eyes in pain.

"Cemetery." The demon growled. "She is at the cemetery"

Dawn pulled the sword out and decapitated the demon. She stood up and started walking. She knew exactly where the vampire was. But the cemetery wasn't necessary a hop and skip away, she needed wheels. Dawn ran back to the mansion to grab a set of keys. She didn't notice the look on everyone's faces as she grabbed the keys either. Everyone was shocked at what just happened outside.

"She went all Butch Cassidy on them." Xander was nearly speechless and Giles couldn't talk.

"Stay here." Dawn ordered as she headed back outside. Dawn ran to the Mustang to finish business.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth held the sledgehammer tight in her hands as she looked at the gravestone. Things in the world were not right. There was something terribly wrong. What was it? She would have the pleasure of dismembering the A-Team. Piece by piece. What was wrong her? What drove her here? She read the engraving on the stone over and over again. 'Angel Liam O'Brien. Born March 18th 1983. Died May 31st 2003. He was a best friend, brother and son. He saved the world a lot.' Something was not right in the world.<p>

Elizabeth continued to stand there not moving rereading the headstone, seeing the flowers around it, the balloons, little trinkets to remember the deceased slayer. He was really gone. Of course she knows this, everything that Buffy goes through she remembers it because they are one. But coming back she thought maybe she would walk to the mansion and see him standing there ready to kill her. That's what she hoped for.

But as she walked to the mansion she knew where the cemetery was and now she stood before his grave. There's something, a piece missing, there was a hole in the world a deep empty hole. Elizabeth continued to stare at the stone marking where her greatest adversary was sleeping. And just then something a fleet of one of Buffy's memories ran through her head.

'You don't get to make that choice. You don't come into someone's life, make them care and then leave!'

He did just that, he knew what was going to happen, he knew he was going to die even though there was another way. But he made the jump anyways.

"How dare you?" Elizabeth asked while gritting her teeth. "How dare you die?" Her hand was tight on the sledgehammer. Her knuckles were white as paper. He wasn't supposed to die not for them, he owed them nothing and yet he does it anyways. "How dare you leave me?" She lifted her hammer and smashed the tombstone in two pieces. She looked at the crack pieces for a moment but nothing happened. She lifted again and brought the hammer down. "You don't leave me!" The evil vampire screamed. Tears running down her eyes. "You don't leave me!" She smashed the stone until it was nothing but rubble almost dust. Elizabeth backed away a little at first dragging the sledgehammer and then she dropped it. Then the vampire fell to her knees and started weeping. "You bastard!" She yelled. "I was the one to kill you!"

Elizabeth sat there on the ground looking to the rubble. Why was she crying like this? She's never cried like this. Why does it feel like she was dying too? This wasn't right as she sat there and brought her hand up to her face covering her eyes for a moment. 'Stop crying,' She told herself and then started to wipe the tears away.

Dawn walked up to her brother's grave and saw Elizabeth crying over the destroyed tombstone. The brunette's eyes watered. She wiped them off. She needed to stay focused, there was no time to mourn, there was no time to cry. The medallion was now a mere 30 feet from Elizabeth. The Gem of Amara was useless. She hopped Willow was working on the spell now. Dawn continued to look at Elizabeth's back. The vampire stood up and returned the stare to the slayer's sister. Her truly demonic side on.

"You bitch." Elizabeth said bitterly. Tear stains had ran down her make up. Through her demonic side, it seemed obvious the vampire was devastated inside. "This is all you fault." The vampire continued, you always need someone to blame when you lose someone you truly loved and yes she truly loved Angel just as much as Buffy does. She launched herself at Dawn at blinding speed.

Dawn readied herself but Elizabeth was just too fast. Dawn felt Elizabeth's fist smash against the side of her face. She did not have time to react when another blow on the other side. Elizabeth was relentless in battering Dawn's face in. The brunette was taking steps back receiving the punishment. A kick to the chest sent Dawn flat on her back

Elizabeth looked at her prey and frowned. Dawn seemed completely unharmed. The vampire had hit her with her best shots and Dawn seemed just exhausted. It had to be the medallion. She had to have it. Elizabeth crouched to pick Dawn by the throat when she saw Dawn fire a right punch at her. It was like lightning. Elizabeth clutched her face in pain. It felt like the sledgehammer struck her head. The vampire saw he small girl get up. Elizabeth did not have time to react when she felt Dawn's high-heeled bot clock her right under her chin. The vampire fell. It was like getting kicked by a mule.

Dawn was breathing hard. She felt the power of the medallion on her. She felt strong. But how long would this last? Elizabeth regrouped and fired an attack. This time, Dawn was ready and blocked the onslaught. Unlike Buffy who fought like a silk dressed dancer, Elizabeth was a brawler. She relied completely on her vampire power. And she was powerful. It took all of Dawn's training to dodge and block all the attacks.

Elizabeth needed to change tactics. She saw that Dawn was retreating with each attack. With each dodge the little brunette was taking a step back. As they neared one of the many mausoleums, Elizabeth ducked and stuck to her side. As she suspected, the move surprised Dawn. She was not prepared for that. Elizabeth stood upright and grabbed a handful of Dawn's hair. A small gasp escaped Dawn's lips. "Eat concrete." The vampire said. She then smashed Dawn's head unto the hard structure.

Dawn grunted in pain. She felt dazed. The vampire pulled her hair and smashed her head against the solid material again and again. A small stream of blood started pouring from Dawn's temple. The pain was excruciating. She fired and elbow shot to Elizabeth's face only to have it blocked. Elizabeth grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled hard. Dawn a jarring pain in her shoulder. She screamed in pain to Elizabeth's satisfaction.

Dawn thought fast and smashed the back of her head unto Elizabeth's face. The vampire screamed in pain letting go of her prey. Dawn stood up and fired left cross right at Elizabeth's cheek. She repeated the punishment since the vampire wouldn't go down. Dawn kicked the back of Elizabeth's knee. The vampire crumpled down. Dawn grabbed hold of Elizabeth's katana and sliced her in the back. Smoke and searing flesh accompanied the vampire's screams. Dawn looked at the blade. It must be blessed, Dawn thought to herself.

Elizabeth saw a momentary distraction in Dawn's eyes. She launched another assault, punching Dawn's left arm. Dawn grunted as she releases the sword. Elizabeth fired a haymaker to the brunette's head only to see her duck. The little girl moved like light. She felt a blinding pain in her chest. She looked and saw Dawn had delivered a devastating punch at her chest. Elizabeth stepped back reeling from the pain. She heard Dawn scream and felt a kick at her bruised chest. The vampire flew back right next to where it all had started.

Elizabeth spat blood as her body laid battered right next to Angel's grave. Her face stained with blood and tears. She looked at the slayer's gravestone. It was nothing but rubble now. Not even Angel had hit her this hard. No one had dared. And yet here was this little brunette standing toe to toe with her. 'Stupid medallion' Elizabeth thought to herself. She tried to crawl away, she knew Willow was carrying out the spell now. Soon she would be gone again.

Dawn stood up a little wobbly. She cradled her broken arm as she slowly walked towards Elizabeth. She crouched to pick up Elizabeth's katana and stalked her prey.

Elizabeth knew she was beaten. She weakly stood up and looked at Dawn. Dawn too had the scars of the battle. Blood was dripping from the brunette's temple. Elizabeth leaned on the nearby mausoleum for support. She put her hands up calling for peace.

"Ok Dawnie," Elizabeth said weakly. "You win. I have misbehaved" Dawn walked closer to Elizabeth ready to plunge the katana into her chest. The blade was blessed with holy water so she knew the pain would be excruciating. "You're truly grown up," Elizabeth said looking at the stars. "Our Angel would be proud."

"Stop calling him that!" Dawn screamed and plunged the blade in the vampire's chest. Elizabeth caught the blade with one hand before it found its mark. She pulled out a small knife with her free hand. Dawn tried to push harder but Elizabeth had stopped her in her tracks. The blade burned Elizabeth's hand as she smiled evilly.

"Nice try little girl," Elizabeth smiled. "But you'll never be as good as your brother." Dawn struggled to keep herself up. She tried to push harder trying to push Elizabeth's voice away from her mind. "You're the reason he's underground." Elizabeth flatly stated.

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled and starting to tear up.

"You should have died not him," Elizabeth continued. "And for that I hate you!"

"Shut up!" Dawn screamed pushing harder.

"The entire A-Team knows this," Elizabeth said. "They all think it all the time. And sometimes they do wish that you had died instead their Angel. I mean…you're not supposed to exist." Dawn screamed and pushed hard on the sword but her knees buckled. Elizabeth started to push back, blood streaming from the vampire's hand. "And guess what," Elizabeth went on. "Buffy thinks you should have died instead of him."

Something inside Dawn snapped. Her eyes filled with fire. She screamed and pushed the sword. Her strength grew as Elizabeth's eyes widen. The vampire let go of the sword and the blade went right in the chest, right through her body and piercing the stone structure behind her. Elizabeth gasped as the holy water burned her inside. The blade had missed the heart though but the pain was unbearable.

"Well done Kiwi," Elizabeth said weakly as she raised her small knife. She could feel Willow's spell working. "Just remember, every time you see Buffy, you see me!" And with those words Elizabeth started to cutting her own face with the knife.

"Stop it!" Dawn yelled and then the brunette saw a flash in Elizabeth's eyes. It was Willow's spell. The vampire dropped the knife as Dawn pulled the sword from Buffy's body.

The vampire dropped the knife as Dawn pulled the sword from Buffy's body. The good vampire fell to her knees.

Dawn looked at the battered body in front of her. Was her sister back? Was Elizabeth gone?

Buffy looked up at Dawn. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I am sorry Dawnie", Buffy sadly said. She started weeping.

"Buffy?" Dawn let the tears fall and Dawn got to the ground next to her. Like before Elizabeth feels everything Buffy feels and vise versa. So Buffy looked to what her soulless self did to Angel's headstone. She smashed it in anger, in grief, in loneliness, in shame, in the deepest pain. Buffy knows that pain because she has felt it every day since Angel died. But seeing what Elizabeth did, feeling what she felt looking at the slayer's grave it all made sense.

Buffy and Elizabeth loved one man in this world, only one and they will never find him again, they'll never see him again, feel him, touch him, hear his voice, nothing. He was gone and Elizabeth was just as upset as Buffy was she just showed in a different way. Buffy then looked to Dawn and for the both of them seeing the dirt, the blood, the sadness, the fatigue it was a weight of the last year, the last few months. The looks they both carried were looks both relief and the real thought, the real feeling he was gone. And Dawn understood what her brother meant by when their mother died and if he stopped moving it was real.

It was real for Buffy and Dawn now, they have stopped moving, they only kept moving, kept training, kept reading, kept fighting because when they stop Angel's really gone.

There were no words as Dawn knelt next to her sister and started crying with her. They both cried way into the night. They hugged each other without words, they needed no words. The events since Joyce was diagnose, finding out Dawn was the key to open Hell's Gates, Joyce's death, Tara's death, the battle and Angel's demise, it poured in their tears together. The weight was lifted from them because finally it was over. Seeing red was gone, they could breathe again.

Buffy held Dawn closer and kissed her head letting her know she wasn't going anywhere. Dawn buried her head in Buffy's shoulder knowing Buffy was all she had left of Angel, they were all each other has left of Angel. It was time to let go and live for him.

Angel's girls, just feet away from where he sleeps eternally cried together out of exhaustion, out of grief and out relief. It was over, it was all over.

There's no one in town I know  
>You gave us some place to go.<br>I never said thank you for that.  
>I thought I might get one more chance.<p>

What would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<p>

May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<p>

So what would you think of me now,  
>so lucky, so strong, so proud?<br>I never said thank you for that,  
>now I'll never have a chance.<p>

May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>May angels lead you in.

And if you were with me tonight,  
>I'd sing to you just one more time.<br>A song for a heart so big,  
>god wouldn't let it live.<p>

May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>May angels lead you in.  
>Hear you me my friends.<br>On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
>May angels lead you in.<br>May angels lead you in.

**HEAR YOU ME (MAY ANGELS LEAD YOU IN) - JIMMY EAT WORLD**

**A/N:**

_This Chapter had so much influence from Nurjen. Only the writer of season five could place the right words in the right places. Her vision on where the sisters are emotionally is the glue in the last part. Thanks to Nurjen for her kind words and her kindness in letting me write this. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, Favorited and wrote. Keep on reading._


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was a dark night and the Mustang roared through the dark streets. Dawn was at the wheel and Buffy in the passenger's seat. It had been a two weeks since their Nemo/Rick/Elizabeth ordeal. Buffy smiled a soft smile as she looked at Dawn who was so focused in driving their Angel's mustang. The small brunette was growing up and growing up fast. Buffy had given her driving privileges every night. It was somewhat of a reward. And Dawn was enjoying every second of it. It was a small glint of happiness among all the sorrow in their lives. Time was slowly healing the open wounds.

Dawn drove the mustang. She loved how the engine roared. She slowly parked the car next to a chapel. She did not care that she was Buffy's chauffer for a while, she just felt good and alive. The ounce of slayer powers she had because of Rick's vampire bite were finally fading now. But for reasons unknown her senses and agility remained. 'A gift,' Dawn thought to herself thinking of Rick's words.

She finished parking the car and pulled out her katana another gift. This time from Buffy who had graciously handed her the weapon of honor. Dawn looked at the chapel. She did not like these places. It reminded her of death, the death that had plagued her family for the last couple of months. Like a plague destroying everything in it's past.

Dawn looked at Buffy and the vampire nodded. The young girl had confessed her feelings. The chapel brought those feelings to close to home. The brunette would wait outside while Buffy did what she needed to do. Both girls got out of the car. While Dawn inspected the surroundings. Buffy climbed the stairs and tried the door. It was locked and it made Buffy frown. This was the first time the chapel was closed since she started coming in the night. She looked at the windows and saw that there was light inside the temple. That was rare. Buffy turned her attention towards Dawn to see her inspecting the grounds with her eyesight. The vampire than heard a sound from the back of the chapel.

Buffy motioned Dawn to stay put while she investigated. The vampire slowly walked towards the back of the chapel. Buffy had never walked in these grounds before. She felt she was trespassing. But with all that had happened, Father Michael's life could be in danger. The vampire was good at sneaking around. She walked slowly into the chapel gardens in the back. She had never been here before. She could see that the nuns where using the grounds to grow crops, small vegetables and stuff. A vine structure provided some decent cover. In the distance, Buffy could hear voices. Two men, as she got closer she could hear Michael's voice. The vampire crouched and watched two men talking. Father Michael had company. Buff could se that he was sweeping the grass with a large rake.

"Every time you show up," Michael said as he cleaned. "You leave this mess. Why can't you keep the plumage to a minimum?"

"Hassles of air travel," The stranger answered.

"What is the word from Cleveland?" Michael asked.

"Things simmer," The stranger said. "It would seem as Sunnydale gets all the negative attention now." Michael smiled as he kept sweeping. "How is Buffy?" The stranger asked.

Buffy's eyes widened. How did this stranger know about her? Was everything she had told the priest been shared beyond the chapel? Had he betrayed her trust?

"Recovering," Father Michael answered as he looked at his friend. "It is not easy after seeing the sacrifice of the love of her life."

"Well," The stranger said. "Keep at it."

Buffy stood up from her hiding spot and started walking towards the two men. Michael was startled "Buffy?" Father Michael asked. "I was not expecting you tonight."

"Had a rough two weeks." Buffy said looking at the stranger. He looked a lot like Father Michael. Not twins but very similar. He was just as tall and little less muscular. Her had dark brown hair with brown eyes, which contrasted with Michael's blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I am sorry." Michael said noticing that Buffy faced a stranger. "Buffy, this is Father Ralph. He is from Cleveland."

"Nice to meet you," Father Ralph said extending his hand. Buffy did not extend hers. It had been a while since she trusted anyone new. And with all that had happened she wasn't sure to let anyone else enter her life that easily. Father Ralph had a nice smile though. "Well," Father Ralph said trying to break the awkward moment. "I guess I should clean this mess." He turned towards Michael taking away the rake. "You have work to do."

Buffy turned down towards the mess. She saw a lot of fallen leafs and feathers on the ground. The feathers seemed huge compared to any birds in the area. Michael took and Buffy's arm and started walking back to the chapel. "You went to Priest school with him?" Buffy asked.

Michael smiled and looked at the vampire. "In a way," He replied. "We put our gifts to better use. He is a healer of the heart and soul. I am more of the warrior type."

"This is the town for you than." Buffy said. "How did he know about me?"

"The vampire that fell in love with a slayer?" Michael asked. "Many know the story."

"What else does he know?" Buffy asked still not trusting anything.

"Just that I know you," Michael said. "And that you come often in search for redemption."

Buffy was still not convinced although Father Michael had proved his worth before. "Elizabeth came back." Buffy blurted out.

Father Michael nodded as he walked with her back to chapel. "Did she kill anyone?" The priest asked.

"She did." Buffy answered looking almost blank. "She destroyed Angel's tombstone in anger."

"Not a surprise," Father Michael said. "Anger is part of the grieving process."

"Elizabeth loved Angel." Buffy said. "She loved him just as I did. Is she capable of love?"

Michael sat down in one of the benches and motioned for Buffy to sit to him. "Love is difficult word." He said. "The world we live in has misused the word. Love means sacrifice. Sacrifice for the loved one. Angel sacrificed himself for you as you would have sacrificed yourself for him. That is love. Would Elizabeth sacrifice herself for anybody?" Buffy thought about that for a moment and slowly shook her head. "Elizabeth is obsessed with Angel, but not in love. Still, the anger felt was true. In obsession or love, the grieve process is the same."

"Is it ok to be angry that he died?" Buffy asked.

Father Michael shrugged. "I think it's ok to be angry."

Buffy sighed and looked at the large crucifix in front of the chapel. She did the sign of the cross and quietly started telling the priest everything.

* * *

><p>Dawn felt a strange presence near her. She felt it lingering for some time since she waited outside the chapel. It seemed the different. She turned towards the shadows at the far side of the grounds. Her hand went to her katana as she waited. Buffy would come if she screamed. But the moments in the chapel where her private moments and she was not going to interrupt them. Unless something big was coming.<p>

Dawn focused her eyes and gasped a little as he saw a figure emerge out of the shadows. It was Rick. And he was not alone. A young brown haired girl accompanied him. Both looked so similar. Than Dawn realized. This was his sister. A slayer turned vampire.

"Kind of jumpy," Rick said grinning like an idiot.

"Better safe than sorry." Dawn answered as Victoria inspected Dawn from head to toe.

"Just my age when I was called." Victoria said as she looked back at Rick.

"Indeed." Rick said.

Dawn looked at Victoria. Both of them stared each other right in the eyes trying to read themselves. Victoria was truly gorgeous. Light shoulder length brown hair with dark eyes. She was dressed in a nice black dress and small heels. It seemed they were going to a party.

"Thank you." Victoria said sincerely.

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"For helping Rick," Victoria replied. She started walking around Dawn as she continued. She was so similar to Rick and yet so different. "Slayer code is that slayers stick together."

"I am not a slayer." Dawn insisted. It seemed like an old record now trying to explain that to everybody

Victoria smiled. "I am sorry about your brother." She said. As she spoke Dawn was clear that she was in charge of the pair.

"He died saving the world." Dawn said.

"One can be so lucky." Victoria said. "I wanted you to see me. See that I am real and that you did us a huge favor. More than you can ever imagine."

"What do I get in return?" Dawn asked not trusting both of them.

"You get to live." Rick replied straight back.

"Rick!" Victoria scolded. "He is kidding. Always taking himself too seriously." Dawn was not amused by neither one of the vampires. "I see that we have trust issues." Victoria continued as she walked back to Rick apparently satisfied of what she had seen. "And it is ok not to trust vampires. But we are legit. And to prove it, read the scrolls you received two weeks ago."

"How do you know about those?" Dawn asked. She has been reading them. She was not finished because Giles was very picky about the books.

Victoria smiled. "I wrote them." The ancient vampire plainly said. Dawn's eyes widened as she continued talking. "Before me, there was nothing written. No demonology books or texts that described what slayers needed to fight. Being immortal and with a soul gave me the opportunity to help the slayer line fight the good fight."

"You wrote the scrolls?" Dawn asked.

"Among other things." Rick said proudly. "Most likely if you have books on demons and vampires we have written them."

"Got 2000 years of experience." Victoria said proudly.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked. "Why couldn't Rick find you?"

The siblings looked at each other. Victoria than turned towards Dawn shook her head. "It is a long story and it is not important." The ancient female vampire said. "What is important is the role you will play in the future."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Dark times are coming." Victoria said. "And you need to be ready."

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"The bravery you showed fighting Elizabeth," Victoria said. "Will be the bravery needed to face what is coming."

"The end of the world," Rick said. "The hell mouth will open and evil will rise."

"Unless it is stopped." Victoria said.

Dawn grasped the entire situation. "Will you help us?" Dawn asked.

Victoria smiled. "In time of need we will be there." She said. "For now… be brave."

* * *

><p>Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Doyle and Cordelia were all in the mansion living room. They were all regrouping of the scare they received. Even though it's been two weeks, Elizabeth came back. Angel wasn't here and her coming back without Angel around made them all feel naked even with the spell and medallion.<p>

"It is the world we live in." Doyle said. "We must always be on guard." That was the answer. With Angel gone that was one more set hands gone, eyes gone, the group had to step up their game if they wanted to live to see tomorrow. They have Buffy to rely on but they can't put everything on her.

"The important thing is," Xander started. "We pulled through. We always pull through." He thought for a moment and stayed silent. They don't always pull through. There was someone missing from the team. Most occasion they can make it through a situation and even with Angel's death the world didn't end. The problem is now they don't have Angel for the next time around. It's hard to think about that maybe the next time the world is about to go they will be the front lines and what if they can't stop it? It's a scary thought.

"If Angel were here Oz would have never gotten hurt." Willow said. Everyone looked to her. In the last week or so Willow has been about "if Angel this" or "if Angel that." At first everyone thought that, WWAD, what would Angel do. That's how Dawn went about things, what would her brother do? But to keep saying if only rather than let's go it made the team feel uneasy. Yes they always relied on Angel but he's gone now, he's been gone for over a month.

"There is no guarantee in that," Oz said. "I am somewhat of a klutz." He played it off and everyone smiled but Willow didn't. She almost lost Oz to Glory and she won't lose him again.

"I am serious," Willow said. "With Angel here none of this would have happened. Everyone would be happy instead of depressed." That came out rather defensive. They don't know that though. What if Angel was here? Could he have changed anything? Those vamps bested Buffy and Spike, what would they have done to Angel? You can't know that if Angel was here or not anything would have changed.

"Yeah," Anya said. "Except that he died." Anya can kill any mood that's for sure. There was a quietness between everyone until Xander chuckled a little.

"Remember that time in high school," Xander started. "He let me drive his first Mustang?"

"You stalled out and he kept getting mad." Willow added remembering that.

"I only knew the basics." Xander defended himself.

"Oh, remember that summer before college on Fourth of July?" Cordelia asked and everyone smiled as they nodded remembering. "Roman candles are fun." The group had gone out in the woods and did a Roman candle fight and camped.

"You guys weren't there when he sung Oh Mandy." Doyle added but everyone could imagine it. "Dude's tone deaf." They were all remembering those days. Going to the coffee shop or diner. Laughing, joking being happy and it was so simple back then.

"He is in a better place now." Cordelia said hopefully. Everyone seemed to agree. He died doing what he knew he had to do. He saved them all and he always would. They were his family. Everyone agreed that Angel was safe now and at peace well except one.

"How can we be sure?" Willow asked. "How can we be sure Angel is not suffering in a hell dimension?" Nobody said a word. Willow looked at all of them. It really never occurred to them. Angel was soldier and a good man. He should have an express pass to heaven after everything he's done. So why would Willow think he was in hell? "I am sure Angel would not rest if he knew one of us was destined for an eternal life of torment."

"Like he did with Buffy?" Doyle asked. Buffy didn't deserve hell, Elizabeth yes but we know that story. Angel didn't know how to save her because if he could he would have. Buffy came back though and that thought made Doyle shiver a bit. Buffy was raised out of perdition by something but something else made him unease about Willow's words and tone. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"I'm just saying I did some research," Willow began.

"No," Xander stepped in. "No, we know the rules." And Xander hoped that was the end of it.

"He jumped into a gate that led straight to hell, we have to be sure." Willow stated her claim.

"And what if he is in hell? What are we going to do about it?" Cordelia asked.

"Take him out." Willow answered and everyone looked at each other. "We can't leave him there."

"Willow," Xander tried again.

"It's not easy and it might not even work but," Willow was cut off.

"No," Doyle was firm on it. "We know the rules, just," Doyle didn't know what to say. "I want my friend back to but no, it's over."

"Unless you can prove to us you can and there's no chance for mistakes." Anya added but Doyle was uneasy about that. It left the chance open for Willow to research and find ways. The dead were meant to stay dead.

Willow shut up her plan was rejected at the moment. She knew this was a touchy subject because they've seen what happens when the dead come knocking. But she needed for them to understand. She had done her homework. She could pull it off. But she could not do it alone. She had to convince them well the four of them at least. They need more proof from her that she can do it? Then she'll give them all the proof they want and need. She was going to bring Angel back whether her friends supported the idea or not. She will make sure Angel's back on earth; the world still needs him.


End file.
